


Scars

by french_macaroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, character backstory, haikyuu mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_macaroni/pseuds/french_macaroni
Summary: A backstory to my mafia kenma on tiktok (finns.cosplay). He was in an accident on a mission that worried his teammates so for the sake of his mental health he isn't allowed on missions anymore and is now their hacker. He's not too happy about it but that incident was big.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Scars

_This wasn't supposed to happen. They were careful. They were safe. They've never had a casualty. No major injuries. Nothing more than a scar from a knife. So why now? Why was it Kenma bleeding out in Lev's arms?_

* * *

"I think we should just wait for Yaku."

"That'll take too long, Kuroo. I can fit. Just let me go in."

Ten minuets have been wasted. They were on a mission. Ten minutes can't be wasted.

"I'm not sending you in there alone." Kuroo told the blonde.

"Oh but Yaku can go?" Kenma raised an eyebrow.

"Yaku is feral and has a gun."

"So do I." Kenma held up the gun in his hand.

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, "where did you get that?" He asked.

Kenma looked to Lev who wasn't paying attention. When he finally turned to them he saw the gun in Kenma's hand and tilted his head. "That looks like my gun." He paused. "Hey!" He snatched his gun back from Kenma.

"Start paying more attention." Kenma told him. "You can't keep getting distracted."

"Ah don't be too hard on him." Kuroo said.

Kenma shook his head. "Whatever. I'm going in." And before Kuroo could argue Kenma was hoisting himself up and into the vent in the wall. He heard Kuroo's complaints but continued on. He just wanted to get this over with.

•

Once he reached the end he got out quietly and looked around. 

"You should be clear." Said Kuroo's voice in his headset. "They said no one should be on this floor. Be quick."

"Stop worrying." Kenma whispered back. "I can handle myself." He didn't like people worrying about him.

"I know that. But still. I want you to stay safe."

"Sweet but I got this."

"I have faith in you babe."

"Oh hush."

"Uh hey guys. Could you not get all lovey dovey on the main channel?" Yaku's voice interrupted them and Lev held back a small laugh.

"Where even are you? You should've been here. Are you alright?" Kuroo asked.

"I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting to run into anyone. It's taken care of." Yaku told him. 

Kuroo stayed quiet a moment. "What? There's not supposed to be anyone here."

"Well there were two guards here." Said Yaku.

Kuroo swears his heart stopped a moment. "Kenma come back now." He said quickly. 

"What? Why?" Kenma had zoned out the conversation a moment. He heard nothing before his name.

"Just come back. Please. Now." Kuroo insisted.

Kenma sighed. "Fine. But this is ridiculo-" he froze. He turned and came face to face with a tall guard. "Shit." Was all he could get out before a fist came towards him. He ducked and swung back. Striking the man in the neck causing him to stumble back. Kenma went to pass but another pair of hands pulled him back and slammed him into the wall. _Two guards._ Kenma thought. _This won't be easy._ He pulled his knife out and went to put it in the guards leg but he noticed and caught his hand, taking the knife from him. So instead Kenma brought an knee right in between his legs and shoved him off. Two against one wasn't fair but these guys weren't looking to play fair. 

Kenma wasn't fairly skilled in fighting. He found it easy but it was tiring. He never really grew out of that. He tired so easily. He usually crashed the moment they got back from a mission. Just the walk through the building tired him some. He was starting to feel it. But he can't slow his movements. If he does he'll lose. So he kept going. His headset abandoned on the floor. He felt something hard hit the back of his head. He groaned in pain as another hit came to his back, knocking him to his knees. He kicked hard at the ankle of one of them and smiles when he heard the crack and the man went down. He took the knife from him but before he could do anything the was hit in the side of his head yet again. He felt blood come at that one. He was starting to feel dizzy. Tired. The knife was taken and he looked up as the blade was raised then fell. A hand over his right eye and a stinging pain. It hurt and he felt the blood. But he couldn't even get back up. He heard the sound before feeling the pain. His ears rang. That was loud. The floor was cold. Was his shirt wet? What was that? The hallway was dark and so was the liquid slowly pooling on the floor. A foot on his chest. Keeping him down on the floor. Not like he could get up anyway. His eyes felt heavy. He was still tired. He heard a thudding sound. Were those footsteps? More guards? This place was supposed to be empty. He heard yelling.

"Lev grab him!"

•

They were running. Lev tightly holding the small, bleeding body of Kenma. He was limp. Eyes nearly closed. Yaku held the door open and they hurried out. Back into the alley. Back into the car. Taking the backroads so Kuroo can speed without having to worry of a cop. Was it raining? No. He was crying.

They got back and rushed inside. 

"Hey! How'd the mission go- oh shit."

•

When the bleeding was stopped and Kenma was laid down in a bed they all sat in silence. They watched as Kuroo paced back and forth. It's not like any of them were professionals. Shibayama mainly took the lead on it. But they couldn't take him to an actual hospital. 

"Alright. What happened?" Yamamoto finally asked.

Lev stood up and all eyes looked to him but he just shook his head. "I'm going to wash my hands." They still had Kenma's blood on them. He left the room and some looked to Yaku.

He sighed. "There wasn't suppose to be anyone there. That's what our intel said. But when Kenma went in he got attacked by two guards."

"But Kenma has dealt with two against one before." Shibayama said.

"He was tired." Kuroo finally said. "All the walking about trying to find where we needed to be and having to go through the vent made him tired. You know how easily he gets tired." His voice sounded different than usual. It was sad to hear. No smile on his face and tears evident.

Kai stood and went over to him. "He'll be alright." 

Kuroo nodded a little. Trying to believe it. Too bad it wasn't true. Kenma wouldn't be allowed on missions ever again.


End file.
